User blog:Antirk123/Resisty's Revenge: Part 3
Part 3: Attacking the control brains Int. Dib On Roof Dib: I'm back here... hopelessly listening to theyr'e destruction... Gaz is seen behind Dib Dib: Hopelessly... watching... Camera pans in on the slowly approaching Gaz Dib: Watching... Hopelessly... Gaz: STOP TALKING!!! Dib spins around and jumps back in fear resulting in him falling from the roof Gaz: YOU ATE ALL THE CEREAL!!! Dib climbs up a ladder on the side, showing this happens a lot Dib: Gaz! THE WORLD IS AT STAKE!!! Gaz: Dib! YOUR HEAD IS AT STAKE!!! Dib shivers in fear, and jumps backwords off the roof again Int. The Resisty Lard Narr: Keep shooting at they're snacks! The main canon hits the snack pods a few times, and it bursts open. Lard Narr: WE DID IT!!! GET THE SCACKS!!! A robotic arm lowers from the Resisty's ship, and collects all the snacks Int. The Massive Purple tallest goes to the window, and starts crying Purple tallest: WHY!!! WHY!!! OUR SNACKS!!! Red tallest: They have crossed the line! FIRE THE PARTICAL BEAM!!! A giant canon comes out at the upper armor Purple tallest: FIRE!!! FOR OUR SNACK'S SAKE!!! Int. The Resisty Lard Narr: NOW FOR OUR ESCAPE! Int. Space A gaint lazar beam fires from the canon, and the resisty ship turns, then speeds off Int. The Massive Red Tallest: Uh, AFTER THEM!!! Stars start to stretch out, and the Resisty's ship is seen Int. Planet Robotes Sir units with the Irken symbal on them look up as the Massive fires it's partical canon, mis- aims, and the Sirs start to run Sir 1: Why are our leaders firing at us!? I shall except me fate. Sir 1 stops running Sir 2: He's right. Sir 3: I say we do the same. The rest of the Sirs stop running and the partical beam approaches the planet... Int. Space Planet Robotes splits in three, and somehow the Resisty and the Irkens avoid the debries Int. The Resisty Lard Narr: Wow, they have bad aim. Int. The Massive Red tallest turns on Navigator 1 Red Tallest: You Miss-aimed, DESTROYING OUR SIRS- IN- TRAINING!? Navigator 1: Sorry... Red tallest presses a button, and Navigator 1 falls down a pit Purple tallest: Carl, take his place. A exited Irken runs to Navigator 1's seat and sits Purple tallest: Fire... AGAIN!!! Int. Space A partical beam shootsfrom the massive, and the ships pass a sign saying 'Enjoy Foodcourtia' and Foodcourtia is seen in the background, proving they were going in a circle Int. The Resisty Lar Narr: We went in a circle... GO FASTER!!! Ixane and several other members turn a knob. Int. Space The Resisty's ship speeds three times away, three times as fast as the Massive Int. The Massive Red Tallest: AFTER THEM!!! The Massive goes at the Resisty's ship at the same speed Int. Devastis Several training Irkens look up and see the Massive Training Irken 1: LOOK!!! OUR LEADERS!!! Training Irken 2: GO TALLEST!!! Training Irken 3: Look! A VORTIAN SHIP!!! Everyone turns and ohhs Int. The Resisty Lard Narr: Hey! This planet has control brains! We'll settle for this in stead! A holographic screen pops up, showing orange dots marked as Control Brains Int. Devastis The Resisty's main lazar hits a control brain Training Irken 2: CONTROL BRAIN DOWN!!! The Resisty's Main lazar hits two more control brains Training Irken 3: THREE... THREE!!! Training Irken 3 drops on Knees Int. The Massive The Main Lazar shoots Int. The Resisty Lard Narr: ESCAPE!!! Int. Space The Resisty's ship goes who knows where, and the Lazar goes in to Deep space The screen goes black, and the words 'A Week Later' Appear Int. Planet Funuralie Red Tallest:... And that is what I have to say about our departed control brains. Zim is seen in the crowd, and Zim runs up to were Tallest Red was Zim: Three of our important control brains died a week ago from the ruthless Reistance, one of witch I was assighned to as a solder Purple tallest cuts Zim off Purple tallest: IT WAS!? THAT WAS ONE HORRIBLE CONTROL BRAIN!!! PARTY!!! A disco ball lowers Invader Tenn: What about the other 2? Red Tallest: Does anyone know the other 2? Int. Tak's ship The ship is filled with Confetti, and Tak is Dancing, trying to stand in the small space Tak:... MY HORRIBLE CONTROL BRAIN IS DEAD!!! I'VE HAD MY REVENGE!!! The screen goes blank, and credits role The End Click For Part 1 Click For Part 2 Category:Blog posts